


Something New

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dean in Panties, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean have been married for years, so by now they know a lot about each other's kinks and preferences in bed. For example, Dean knows that Cas has a panty kink. What Dean <i>doesn't</i> know is that he might have one too. There's only one way to figure it out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bomblena1713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomblena1713/gifts).



> SO, I've had this fic on my hands for awhile, I just haven't really gotten to posting it!! I'm posting it because I got a comment on one of my fics by AnnalenaSK, who I love very much because they are always leaving the most wonderful comments, but they commented: _"Please please please consider doing more like this!!! Love the intensity, the Dom/sub relations and LOVE BOTTOM!DEAN! (Especially in panties, that's my favorite.)"_ Though this isn't Dom/Sub, it does have Dean in panties and bottom!Dean so I figured why not gift this to you because you are wonderful and amazing and I love you. I hope that you like it!!

When Dean got home from work that day, all he wanted to do was get into his pajamas and curl up on the couch to watch a movie. Preferably with Cas, but Cas had told him that he had to stay a little late at work, but that he would be home in time for dinner.

Dean let out a great sigh as he dropped his things by the coat rack, hung up his coat and tossed his keys on the table by the coat rack. He was a little hungry, but not enough to actually use his energy to go to the fridge. First, he needed to get out of his work clothes.

He climbed the stairs and headed straight for the bedroom where he immediately began tossing his clothes aside. He shucked off layer after layer until he was in just his boxers. He headed for the sock drawer where he planned on grabbing a new pair of socks, but something caught his eye.

Cas and Dean had been married for years, so by now, they pretty much knew each other’s kinks and preferences in bed. One kink that Dean found out about Cas? He had a panty kink. So that justified the baby blue, lacy, cotton panties that were half out of the sock drawer.

Dean never really thought much of it, and don't ask him why he was thinking of it now, but as he looked at them, opening the drawer and pulling them out, thumbing over the fabric, he wondered exactly what there was to it that Cas liked so much.

Dean chewed on his lip as he thought it over. Him and Cas were about the same size, they’d probably fit him fairly easily. But did he really dare try them on? He paused, simply looking at them before he decided. Oh, yes he did dare.

Dean placed them aside so that he could take his boxers off so that he was completely naked. Then, he took the panties in hand and with one last glance, slipped them on.

He kinda stood there for a minute, taking in the feeling of them. They were nice and soft, fairly snug. They were different, but Dean couldn't deny that, yeah, okay, he kinda liked them.

He looked in the mirror over their dresser, eyeing the way that they sat low on his hips. He smiled a small little smile to himself. They kinda looked nice against the contrast of his tan skin.

Dean was just starting to see why Cas liked them so much when none other than Cas himself walked into the bedroom with his head down. Dean silently cursed him in his head. Leave it up to Cas to walk into the house silently, the sneaky bastard.

“Well, I managed a way to get out of there- oh. Oh,” Cas trailed off, looking Dean up and down. Dean simply looked at Cas with deer-in-the-headlight eyes. Cas finally caught eye contact with him and Dean cleared his throat.

“You're home early,” he simply stated.

“And I'm very glad that I am,” Castiel murmured, still eyeing Dean. There was total silence between the two before Cas cut it. “Care to explain why you're half naked in the bedroom wearing panties?” Castiel inquired, crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall. Dean blushed, looking down.

“Well, um, I saw them in the sock drawer and I, uh, got a little curious,” Dean explained quietly. There was another silence before Cas spoke with a sly little grin.

“You like them?” he inquired, and Dean rubbed the back of his neck, nodding a little. “Well, you look sexy as fuck in them,” Cas continued. Dean glanced up at Cas shyly.

“You, um, really?” Dean questioned softly, and Castiel nodded. He began walking towards Dean, eyeing the panties before reaching a hand out and toying with one of the bows that sat on either sides of Dean’s hips.

“I would definitely not be opposed to fucking the shit out of you while you wear these,” Castiel murmured, and Dean’s heart jumped at the words. Dean thought back to the times when he had fucked Cas in panties, and now if he thought about the roles being switched it made his stomach twist in excitement.

“Really?” Dean inquired as though he didn’t really believe what Cas was saying. But, Castiel nodded, still grinning as he ran his finger along the lacy edge.

“It would be even better if you would ride me while wearing these,” he continued, and Dean smiled softly.

“You want me to?” Dean questioned, and Castiel looked up at him as though he wasn’t sure if Dean was really offering.

“You’d want to?” Castiel asked. Dean smiled a little more and shrugged.

“Can’t say that I’d be opposed,” he told Cas who blinked. Cas’ mind shut down for a moment because first of all, Dean in panties. Second of all, Dean in panties riding Cas. Third of all, Jesus Christ that would be like a dream come true. “Only if you want to,” Dean continued, and Castiel scoffed.

“Want to? I would fucking love to,” Castiel told Dean who just grinned at him.

“Why aren’t you naked and laying on the bed then?” Dean inquired, and Cas immediately worked on unbuttoning his dress shirt.

“Good point,” Castiel murmured. Dean stepped forwards, pressing a kiss to Castiel’s lips as his hands wandered down to undo Castiel’s belt. Castiel parted his lips soon into it and Dean moaned softly as Cas’ tongue slid into his mouth.

The two kissed furiously as Castiel got undressed until he was finally naked. Cas was about to pull away but Dean’s hand that was placed on his lower back pressed forwards, pressing Castiel flush against Dean, their crotches meeting. They were both already half hard and the feeling of friction against their cocks was marvelous. Cas groaned, thrusting his hips forwards, Dean meeting his thrust, bringing one hand up to card through Cas’ hair. Castiel ground his hips forwards once more, moaning into the kiss as Dean did the same. When neither of them could really breathe, they both pulled away and looked at each other. “Bed?” Castiel panted. Dean nodded.

“Bed,” he breathed back. Both Castiel and Dean scrambled up onto the bed as Castiel let Dean straddle him. Dean immediately went for the bedside table drawer for the lube, grabbing it and sitting back on his heels, straddling Cas who eyed him intently. Dean wasted no time popping the cap open and drizzling some onto a few fingers. He reached around, pushing aside the fabric of the panties and slowly slipping one finger past his rim.

Cas bit his lip as he watched Dean slowly open himself up slipping in a second finger and a third until what felt like an eternity later he was looking down at Cas with wide, eager eyes. “You ready?” Dean inquired, though the answer was obvious. Cas grinned.

“More than,” he told Dean who took a breath and nodded, pushing the fabric of the panties aside as he lined himself up with Cas. Dean took another breath before he slowly sank down onto Cas’ cock with a groan, Cas moaning at the same time.

Both Cas and Dean took a moment to adjust, but it wasn’t long before Dean was giving a few experimental grinds of his hips and then pulling off to thrust back down. He repeated the rhythm, setting one that was harsh and fast and tantalizingly delicious for both Cas and Dean.

Cas always loved when Dean rode him, it was probably his favorite position to be honest. Dean didn’t look like he could even move the way he did when he was perched on Cas’ cock. The way he rolled his body and ground his ass down was perfect in the pure sense of the word. And the fact that he was wearing panties made everything about fifty times hotter. Cas could see Dean’s cock achingly hard and straining against the baby blue fabric of them, a damp spot already visible at the head. Castiel bit his lip and moaned at just the sight, grinding his hips up to meet Dean’s downwards thrusts as best he could.

Dean had ridden Cas before so that position wasn’t what was new. The whole entire panty thing was new though and boy was Dean already enjoying it and they had barely even started fucking yet. It was a little hard to explain, but the whole idea of wearing them, the feeling of the smooth fabric against his cock, it created a friction that better than Dean would have dreamed of. Then add that whole entire thing to the equation of riding Cas, something that Dean loved, absolutely adored, it was like Heaven. It was amazing.

“Fuck, Dean, you don’t even know how fucking gorgeous you look,” Castiel moaned, never taking his eyes off Dean. He had already taken the sight and committed it to memory. He never wanted to forget how fucking perfect Dean looked. All Dean had in him really was to moan in response and thrust his hips down even harder, something that made the heat inside of Castiel swell. In all honesty, it was a little hard to say who was enjoying this experience more, Dean or Cas.

There was so much heat inside of Dean, so much arousal that he could barely contain it. He rolled his hips down as hard as he could and savored all the noises, the moans, the praises that fell from Castiel’s lips. They only encouraged him to move faster, moan louder. And he knew that it was kind of embarrassing because they really hadn’t been fucking for long but since Dean had been going at it like there was no tomorrow, he could already feel his orgasm approaching. And once he hit his prostate, he was golden.

“Fuck!” Dean cried out, pausing for a second to grind his hips down in little circles. Castiel grinned, watching as Dean soon went back at it again, riding Cas like he was dying for it. And Dean wasn’t alone with his orgasm already approaching, Cas was in the same boat. It was surprising almost how arousing the sight of Dean like this was to him. He never really thought that it would affect him like this, but now that it was he wasn’t really complaining. He couldn’t find it in him to.

“Oh, God, Cas, I’m already close,” Dean panted, squeezing his eyes shut, bringing one hand up to fist in his hair. Castiel groaned at the sight. God, don’t ask Cas why, but whenever Dean tugged on his own hair it got Cas even more aroused.

“Don’t worry, I’m on the same page,” Castiel moaned, continuing to thrust his hips up into Dean’s as much as he could. God, Dean looked so fucking hot up there, Cas could barely take it.

Cas could tell that Dean was close too. Whenever Dean bit his lip, squeezed his eyes shut, and fisted his own hair, it always meant that he was close to coming. The sight itself brought Castiel closer to his own orgasm too. By now Cas was fisting his own hands in the sheets beside him. He knew that he was just as close as Dean.

Dean let out a few open mouthed breaths, tightening his grip on his hair as his head lolled back and he choked out, “Fuck, Cas, I’m gonna-” And that was all that was said before Dean let out a long moan of Cas’ name, come pulsing in the fabric of the panties as his hips slowly stuttered.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Dean,” Castiel groaned as he threw his head back against the pillows, twisting his hands in the sheets, and finally coming, slack jawed, eyes squeezed shut.

Dean fell forwards, bracing his arms by Cas as the two panted heavily, catching their breaths until Dean looked up at Cas with a grin. “Holy shit,” he said, causing Cas to laugh. Dean slipped off of Cas’ cock and collapsed next to Castiel, still grinning softly.

“I am real fucking glad that you found those panties,” Castiel said, and Dean huffed a breath of laughter.

“Yeah, I am too,” Dean replied.

“This needs to happen more often,” Castiel mused, and Dean nodded eagerly.

“Very much agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm going to pull out my regular spiel and tell you guys to let me know what you thought!! I love to hear what you guys have to say, you guys are all so absolutely wonderful <3 If you want to send me a prompt or talk to me, send me ideas or headcannons, whatever you like, feel free to head over to [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) to do so!! Thank you guys so so much for reading, I hope that all of you are doing well <3 Xoxo


End file.
